Taki Kazeshiru
"Live for Life is too short." "I do what I want because I wish to.” “You have forfeited your life by threatening Koumei and her people.” “I'm busy reading gay porn.” Character Name: Taki Kazeshiru Alias(es): Wind Claw Age: 21 years old Gender: / Birthday: Blood Type: o+ Height: 6' Weight: 135lbs Appearance: Long shoulder length midnight black hair, emerald green eyes, Black fuinjutsu markings tattooed on the upper left side of his body, and covering his left arm down to his wrist, a lean yet well muscled body with a very feminine appearance. Wears black shinobi leggings and sandals, a black leather vest with armouring on the front and the kanji for cheetah on the back in white. Has his belt of kunai and shuriken on his waist and scythe on his back as well as a black wurtzite chain necklace with a silver cheeta curled around a black diamond worn around his neck. Notable Features: The black fuinjutsu markings tattooed on the upper left side of his body, and covering his left arm down to his wrist. Family Members: Has no known surviving falmily. Personality: Taki is a blunt individual who speaks openly of what he thinks and feels. This does get him into trouble but generally makes for funny conversation. He is kind hearted yet hateful. Taki is an embodiment of yin and yang to the point that one day he may be kind and gentle to everyone and the next he may be harsh and vicious. The ruling side of his personality is that he is very care free and just does what makes him happy he sually only exhibits his harsher side when he is pissed, having a bad day, or dealing with someone wishing to harm koumei. Fame Level: Spoken Of Affiliations: Koumei Place of Birth: Koumei Occupation: N/A Village Rank: Genin, Jounin, Chuunin, Kage-Level (Leave this blank until you have registered because only then will you be able to take a Ranking Test.) Team(s): Sign up for a team after completing the ranking test!(not applicable right now) Former Team(s): Student(s): Former Student(s): Sensei or Mentor(s): Former Sensei or Mentor(s): Personal Goal: Strives for friendship, to protect his friends and those he cares about, to protect koumei, and to become strong enough so that no one can threaten koumei. Ninja Academy Enrollment Age: 5 Years Old Genin Promotion Age: 0 Years Old Chuunin Promotion Age: 0 Years Old (After you have registered, sign up to be a Genin and then see what it takes to compete in the Chuunin Exams!) Jounin Advancement Age: 0 Years Old Animal Summoning(s): Cheetah Special Attributes: Will of the Claw. Identical to will of fire but directed at Koumei Special Battle Modes: Ex; Sage Mode, Bijuu Mode (these must be approved. ) Please provide a decent description of your Special Battle Modes here. Certain people who have had prior training out of this group will be allowed their Special Battle Modes without tutelage within this group. Chakra Natures: Wind and Lightning Fighting Style: taijutsu and ninjutsu with a mix of everything but genjutsu thrown in. Weapons: 10 kunai and 10 shuriken strapped to a belt around his waist, The legendary scythe strapped on his back. Favorite Colors: Black and white Dream Opponents: Non-Mandatory Hobbies: Reading Icha Icha Yaoi edition and any other gay porn novels Likes: Almost anything. Dislikes: Arrogance, and anyone and anything threatening koumei or anyone within koumei Beliefs, Religions, Philosophies: Taki Believes that life is short and every day you die a little so waste no time and live life doing what makes you happy and what you enjoy. We all die someday and there is nothing that doesn't kill us a little so go out and do that which you see fit. Inventions: Has your character created anything? ex; the first Shinobi Shampoo for all those stinky ninja. (If you have invented something that is highly advanced or very similar to something already created, and your description of your invention is not good enough, you may be asked to edit or remove the invention all together.) Special Locations: Does your character have any secret laboratories or dungeons? Non-Mandatory Literary Works: None Background: Taki grew up as an orphan most of his clan slaughtered by unknown bandits despite being well known shinobi. Taki managed to become enrolled in the academy at 5 showing traits of his clan and chose to join the Chetah Order. Taki grew strong in his order flourishing under their tutelage and using his natural wind chakra to excel in speed a trait exhibited by most of the cheetah order. Taki wa noticed by Kazechita one of the divine beasts. Kazechita respected Taki's beliefs and they settled on a mutual agreement that Taki wold represent Kazechita and was granted the necklace he now wears. Taki graduated from the academy at 10.